


Lucky To Have You

by bootybottombaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Grinding, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Scent Marking, Size Difference, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Tiny Baekhyun because I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootybottombaek/pseuds/bootybottombaek
Summary: In a world where wolf packs and humans live together in peace, one human finds love in two alphas.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 65





	Lucky To Have You

Chanyeol and Sehun’s relationship as bonded mates mystified their pack as well as the neighboring humans. They were both strong and dominant alphas, so how did their relationship work? What people fail to realize is that Chanyeol’s status as pack leader makes him an alpha prime, giving him just that extra bit of authority over other alphas. That’s how their dynamic runs smoothly. 

They help each other through ruts as Chanyeol takes the lead and guides them both through orgasm after orgasm. And Sehun loves it. Loves being a dominant wolf while still obeying another alpha who’s even stronger than him. It adds a power dynamic that makes their sex rough and intense without lacking love and passion between the two. 

So when Sehun walks into a coffee shop and sees a cute little human behind the counter, he knows their dynamic is about to get a little shaken up. 

“Hi what can I get for you?” The human says with a cheery smile on his face. He has to tilt his head back a little bit just to look at Sehun because of the height difference. Cute, the alpha thinks. 

“I’ll get an Americano and a breakfast sandwich please.” Sehun says, his pride kicking up at the way the human jumps at his deep voice.

“Will that be all?” The alpha nods before quickly deciding to add an extra sandwich for Chanyeol. The human looks up again, his fluffy hair bouncing slightly as he smiles. 

“One Americano and two breakfast sandwiches, your total will be $11.17. Do you have a member card with us?”

After all the payments are sorted out, Sehun sits at a table and waits for his order. He pulls out his phone to see where Chanyeol is, he was supposed to have arrived already. 

Chanyeol 

Sehun>> where are you?  
there’s something I need to show you

Chanyeol>> Sorry, Suho stopped me on the way to talk.  
I’m almost there, I’ll be there in a minute 

Sehun>> hurry

Sehun shuts off his phone and turns his attention to the human again. He’s wearing a loose white long sleeve under his brown apron and he’s adorable, fluttering around behind the counter as his beautiful fingers make orders expertly. He’s still staring when Chanyeol arrives. 

“Hey Sehun, sorry I was late. You know how much Suho talks” Chanyeol says with a timbre chuckle as he sits down across from his partner. If the human thought Sehuns voice was deep, he’s in for a surprise with Chanyeol. 

“Oh no worries, I got you a breakfast sandwich. It has eggs, bacon, and gouda cheese in it.” The alpha smiles as Chanyeol runs his hand through his wild hair.

“Thanks, sounds delicious. What did you want to show me?” Sehun is just about to answer when he catches the human approaching with their order. 

“You’ll see in 3, 2, 1”

“Here’s your order! If you need anything, my name is Baekhyun and I’ll be behind the counter!” The human, Baekhyun, says with the permanent smile on his face. 

“Thank you, have a nice day” Chanyeol replies kindly. Sehun tries to contain his laughter at the way Baekhyun’s eyes widen before meekly returning the pleasantry and scurrying away. 

“I can see why you were so adamant in showing me something. He’s cute, Sehun-ah. Are you interested?” Chanyeol whispers, keeping his voice down. Sehun nods. 

“Are you? I think he could be a fun addition to our dynamic” the alpha whispers back. Chanyeol nods in agreement. 

They don’t talk about it again until late into the night when Chanyeol is grinding his cock down onto Sehun’s, the pair of them growling and moaning roughly. 

“Imagine if Baekhyun was here right now Sehun. Imagine how fucking tiny he would be next to us. Does that excite you? Hm? Does it excite you to think about a tiny little human losing it between his two alphas?” And fuck if Chanyeol’s sex voice wasnt the hottest, most intense sound Sehun’s ever heard. He answers with a strangled groan and bucks his hips up. Chanyeol grinds down faster, the sweat from their bodies making everything messy in the best way. Chanyeol speaks again, voice mixing with growls as he nears his orgasm. 

“He’d be your little breeding bitch, always there for you to stick your fat cock into. Think about how tight he would be around you, poor little human hole struggling to stretch around you as he cums over and over again.” That’s all it takes for both of them to howl and frantically push their hips together as they cum, paining each other’s torsos in their scent. It appeases the alpha in them to mark each other. 

They’re both panting and shifting away from each other to wash up when Sehun speaks up. 

“Would you actually consider that? Or did you just say that as a heat of the moment type of thing?” 

“I definitely want to try something with him, even if we need to take it slow to start off. We could ask him to hang out tomorrow and ease him into it if he’s interested” Chanyeol replies, ever the attentive leader he is, making sure everyone is comfortable. 

“I would like that” Sehun says softly as they go to take a shower.

Meanwhile, a certain human wasn’t faring much better. 

“So...close...ngh” Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut as he fucks his lube covered fist. Images of the two alphas play through his head and each image makes him closer and closer to cumming. He pictures the shorter of the two (although definitely not short compared to the human) and his lean body. He was so put together, between his expensive style and his perfectly combed hair. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind being taken apart by such a classy alpha.

And then the other one. Baekhyun shudders, right on the precipice of cumming as he pictures the wild, untamed alpha. He was huge, easily two feet taller than Baekhyun. His unruly hair was so attractive. And the fucking muscles that the human saw underneath the t-shirt. The contrast between the two alphas was so unbelievably alluring. Baekhyun finally reaches his orgasm as he thinks of being speared open on that alpha’s cock, he could only imagine how big it was.

-

“Good morning! What can I get for you?” Baekhyun says cheerfully, looking at the sweet woman in front of him. 

“Just a hot chocolate will be fine for me, thank you” The woman says with a smile. 

“That will be $2.23 and I’ll be back shortly with your order!” Baekhyun takes the money as the woman leaves to find a table. The door chimes again, signaling the entrance of another customer. The barista looks up and finds himself making eye contact with the alpha from yesterday. Baekhyun gulps as he approaches. 

“W-welcome back! What can I get for you?” The human feels a little guilty about his late night...activities...as he stares at the kind face in front of him. 

“I actually came back to ask if you would be interested in hanging out with me and the other alpha from yesterday. You seem very nice and we’d like to get to know you better. Would you like that?” Baekhyun can smell the expensive cologne the wolf is wearing, adding to his classy charm. 

“Oh! um yeah! That would be really fun I think. My shift ends in fifteen minutes though, if you’re ok with waiting?” The small human says nervously. 

“No worries! I’ll let him know” Baekhyun’s eyes follow the tall figure as he sits down. What is happening....

-

“Ah here we are. He should already have a table for us” The lean alpha says to the human as he guides him with a hand on his back. Baekhyun feels the heat of the hand through his jacket. Soon enough they find the table in the deli at which the second alpha is sitting at. The pair sit down, both alphas sitting next to each other and Baekhyun across from them. 

“Hi Baekhyun! It’s nice to see you again. I’m Chanyeol and this is Sehun, I know we didn’t introduce ourselves yesterday. How are you?” Baekhyun shivers at the voice and blushes. 

“I’m good thanks for asking! I’m surprised you guys wanted to hang out with me if I’m being honest. I’m not too interesting as a person” He trails off weakly underneath the intense gazes of the wolves. 

“I disagree, I’m very eager to learn more about you, we both are” Sehun says gently. Baekhyun smiles at them both. 

“I appreciate that. How long have you guys been friends?” His smile drops slightly at the way the alpha’s turn to stare at each other. He’s rushing to apologize when Chanyeol speaks up. 

“We’re actually mates, have been for almost three years.” The wolves observe the human, looking for any type of reaction. Baekhyun’s mouth drops open before quickly composing himself. 

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to assume! I think that’s interesting! No! Not interesting, that sounds creepy, um different? But like in a good way!” Baekhyun panics as he continues to make himself look worse and worse. Chanyeol chuckles and effectively makes him shut up as he shamefully stares at the table. 

“It’s ok Baekhyun, calm down. We understand what you mean. It’s not common for a couple like us to be successful.” The alpha’s voice instantly calms Baekhyun down and he looks back up, seeing the wolves now holding hands. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at making friends. I hope this isn’t too invasive but how does your relationship work? Like what makes you guys different then the other same-secondary gender couples?” The human looks so innocently curious, Sehun can’t help but smile. 

“If you want to know the truth, Chanyeol is a pack leader, making him an alpha prime as a byproduct. His extra bit of authority keeps our instincts in check” Sehun answers, watching as Baekhyun’s face morphs into shock as he looks at chanyeol, who’s looking surprisingly sheepish. 

“Oh, wow. I’ve never met an alpha prime before. That makes sense though! I’m happy for you guys!” Baekhyun smiles sweetly, melting the other two’s hearts. 

“I’m not too different from a regular alpha, despite what Sehun gushes about,” Chanyeol teases, earning a smack from his mate, “it’s just in my nature to care for everyone, omegas and betas and alphas alike.” 

“That’s really admirable! I sometimes forget to even care for myself” Baekhyun jokes lightly. The wolves laugh, their voices mingling together to make a soothing melody. 

“Another thing that sets Chanyeol apart is that alpha primes can smell attraction not only from other wolves but also from humans” Sehun says, looking pointedly at the only human present. Baekhyun freezes as he watches Chanyeol look him up and down.

“And I happened to have smelled a lot of attraction coming off of you yesterday” Chanyeol’s voice was impossibly deep now, no longer holding the light teasing tone to it. Baekhyun’s nervousness is replaced with a full blown panic now. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know you two were mated at the time. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble!” Baekhyun desperately tries to dig himself out of a hole to avoid a territorial dispute, already grabbing for his jacket to make a quick escape. There was no way he’d walk out unharmed against an alpha, but against an alpha prime he’d be lucky to walk out alive. Both wolves stare at him with wide eyes. 

“No! No I’m not trying to start a fight, I promise. Don’t leave. What I should’ve said was that I smelled your attraction for both of us yesterday, and we both return the attraction” Chanyeol appeases quickly. Baekhyun promptly freezes once more. Did he hear that right? He sits back down slowly. 

“I’m not sure I’m following. You guys are mated but you want me too?” Baekhyun asks carefully. Sehun takes pity on the boy. 

“Yes. When I walked into the cafe you work at I saw you and instantly thought you would be a nice addition to our relationship. And Chanyeol told me when we got home that he could smell your attraction to both of us. So we figured it was worth a shot.” Baekhyun stares at them with pink cheeks, remembering what he did when he got home that day. 

“I, um, I would love to try. But you guys have to guide me through this because I’ve never been in a relationship with an alpha before, much less two.” Baekhyun watches as smiles break out on their faces. 

“Great! We can take it as slow as you need us to. Thanks for being open minded” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun nods gratefully and Sehun stands up, the other two following suit. 

“We’re really lucky you agreed. And here, this is our pack info. Our numbers are in there, shoot us a text when you’d like to meet again” Sehun says as he passes the pocket sized pamphlet over to the human. And with that, they all say goodbye and part ways. 

-

“Oh FUCK OH MY GOD CHANYEOL! I’m gonna cum holy shit I’m so close” Sehun cries out as Chanyeol swallows down on his cock. He desperately sinks his fingers into Chanyeol’s curly hair and fucks up into his mate’s throat. He moans like he’s dying when Chanyeol gags briefly, throat constricting around the head of his cock. Sehun lets up enough that Chanyeol can pull off, a smirk on his lips as he stares Sehun down. 

“No cumming yet, we haven’t even gotten to the dirty talk yet baby” His voice is rough from the throat fuck and Sehun squirms, heavy cock bouncing. 

“Please Chanyeol I just wanna cum” Sehun pleads, but Chanyeol doesn’t give in. 

“What happens when Baekhyun joins us for sex? Hm? You still gonna be a whiny little bitch in front of him? Or am I just that powerful?” The pack leader starts stroking Sehun’s cock slowly, making him pant as he soaks in Chanyeol’s words. 

“You’re a slut for me but once Baekhyun’s in the sheets you want to be dominant again huh? Want to fill him up and make him cry on your cock but as soon as he’s gone you’re back to being my personal whore.” Chanyeol growls at him and strokes faster. Sehun sobs and arches into his huge fist. 

“Gonna cum” the alpha gasps out in warning as Chanyeol thumbs around the head of his cock. 

“Do it then, pretend you’re cumming inside your little breeding bitch as he squirms and his tiny dick spurts at the feeling of being filled up with your semen.” And Sehun loses it, cumming in never ending streams across his stomach as Chanyeol pulls him through it. It feels like it lasts forever but once he’s ridden the wave, he feels relaxed and relieved of any anxiety. He sits up at looks at Chanyeol. He’s still hard, his huge cock flexing against his abs. Sehun crawls over so that he’s lying on his side next to his mate who’s now lying on his back. He reaches a hand down and starts playing with Chanyeol’s dick, long fingers stroking and pulling and tightening in all the ways that make the pack leader shiver. He whispers roughly into Chanyeol’s ear. 

“I wanna ruin him Chanyeol. Wanna fucking ruin him while you watch. I’ll take him apart until he’s delirious and begging for cock. Maybe I’ll give him mine or maybe, I’ll make him beg for yours” Chanyeol throws his head back and groans through his teeth. They both know it’s impossible for a human to take an alpha prime’s dick, but that doesn’t stop the fantasy from being so sexy. Sehun speeds his hand up, noticing how close to cumming Chanyeol is. 

“Imagine that. He’s small even for a human. Your cock would be the length of his forearm and he’d still beg for it. Perhaps i am your whore, but Baekhyun would do anything to be both of our cumdumps.” Sehun’s suave voice floats Chanyeol closer to the edge, the larger alpha feeling his balls draw up. 

“Little baekhyun laying in our bed, begging us to cum all over him. He’d bathe in our scent, and when we cover his little dick in our seed he won’t be able to hold back his own orgasm” Sehun whispers and Chanyeol breaks, pumping out load after load in a similar fashion to Sehun’s orgasm as growls are ripped from his throat. 

After they’re both cleaned up they snuggle together, thinking of all the future possibilities. 

A few blocks away, Baekhyun is having a crisis. 

“KAI WHAT DO I DO?! IVE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH AN ALPHA BEFORE!! HOW DO I HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH TWO?!” Baekhyun panics and paces around the room as his best friend/roommate helpfully laughs at his despair. Kai sits up from the bed and wipes tears from his eyes. 

“Baekhyun you’re fine. They both seem super chill. They’ll probably take it at your pace, so don’t put so much pressure on yourself.” Kai stands up and forces his friend to stop pacing.

“I know I know. It’s just that one of them is a pack leader too so that means I have to meet the pack and everything. it’s just a lot to think about” Baekhyun whines into Kai’s shirt. 

“Why don’t you call them and ask for advice on how to figure everything out? I gotta go get us groceries anyways so I’ll leave you alone for awhile.” Kai pulls back with one last hug before he’s out the door, leaving Baekhyun to stare at the pamphlet on his nightstand. 

-

“Chanyeol your phone is ringing! Sehun calls from the bedroom as Chanyeol walks around the kitchen, finding something for them to eat. 

“Answer it and leave it on speakerphone, I’ll be there in a sec!” Chanyeol says but quickly whips around and runs back into the bedroom when he hears Sehun say “Baekhyun?” The leader crawls onto the bed as Sehun switches on speakerphone. 

“Hi! I just found Chanyeol’s number in the pamphlet and thought I’d give you guys a call to see how you’re doing.” Baekhyuns sweet voice carries through the phone. 

“We’re both here, and you’re on speakerphone. But anyways we’ve been doing alright. We’re happy you called us! How are you?” Sehun asks softly. 

“I’m ok! Just got back from work not too long ago. I really enjoyed hanging out with you both and I was wondering if you would want to hang out again now that we’re all on the same page about what we want?” The poor boy sounds nervous, the wolves pick up the slight tremor in his voice. Sehun sees the moment that the leader inside Chanyeol makes front. He suddenly becomes very focused on making Baekhyun ok. 

“Baby, there’s no reason to be nervous ok? Like we said when we last met, we’ll take everything at your pace. Tell us what we can do to make you more comfortable around us” Chanyeol’s voice is gentle and if the way Baekhyun exhales at the word “baby” is anything to go by, Chanyeol’s method is working. 

“I know and I appreciate that, really. I’m just nervous because I’m a human, I don’t know anything about packs and if we do form something serious, I’m going to have to meet your pack and everything.” Baekhyun says, not sounding as anxious anymore. Sehun takes the phone and speaks into it. 

“Our pack is super laid back and is one of the most progressive packs to exist here. We still have some traditions of course, but no speciest bullshit like the enforcement of a “pure blood line” like other packs. If we introduce you as our partner, they’ll totally be ok with you” Sehun finishes and Baekhyun nods to himself. 

“What if...what if I came over to your house? That way we could have dinner and meet the pack? If that’s too private I totally understand.” Baekhyun holds his breath, not knowing there’s a silent conversation between the alphas happening. 

“We would love for your to come over. Our pack lives in a gated community with gates though, so we’ll meet at your cafe tomorrow after your shift ends, that way we can walk together and be let in without hassle. Sound good?” Chanyeol says, hearing Baekhyun’s agreement. 

“Yep! Cant wait! Since tomorrow is a Friday, my shift ends at 3:30! See you guys then” the cheerful little human says before hanging up. The mates sit in silence for a second. 

“We need to scrub this entire place down”  
“Yup”

-

Baekhyun is washing off the counter when the door chimes. He looks at his watch and smiles, 3:35. He left the door unlocked after his shift so that Sehun and Chanyeol could visit him once everyone is gone. He looks up and his jaw promptly drops. They look stunning, Sehun in a brown turtleneck tucked into tan slacks and Chanyeol in a band t-shirt and ripped jeans. Their styles were so different but they complemented each other perfectly. 

“Hi guys, you look good!” Baekhyun greets as they approach. He himself was wearing a dark knitted sweater underneath his apron, his style usually prioritizing his comfort. But if the way the wolves looked him up and down appreciatively was anything to go by, Baekhyun figured he didn’t look too bad. 

“Hey Baekhyun! You ready to head out?” Sehun calls out gently from their spot by the counter. 

“I told the pack we were bringing a person of interest so don’t be too nervous ok?” Chanyeol pacifies. The human looks at them and smiles, taking off his apron. 

“I’m ready! I thought about it more after our phone call and I’m not so anxious about it anymore. I’m excited to meet your pack, even if I don’t know what to do” Baekhyun walks around the corner of the counter and is just about to grab his bag when suddenly he’s being swept off the ground. He screams and grabs the closet thing he can find, which happens to be....an arm? He looks up and finds himself staring up into Chanyeol’s smiling face. That fact that Chanyeol just lifted him up like he weighed nothing and Sehun’s laugh makes him blush as red as a tomato as he realizes his legs are wrapped around Chanyeol’s waist. 

“You’re meeting our pack tonight and we haven’t even kissed yet” The alpha prime’s chest rumbles against Baekhyun’s as he talks, and the little human can do nothing but shiver as he’s cradled against a wall of warmth.

“We should change that shouldn’t we?” Baekhyun says coyly, looking back up at Chanyeol’s lips. He watches as those lips quirk up. Then he’s surging up and kissing the alpha. It’s intense and he can’t get enough, pushing and pushing as Chanyeol walks them backwards until the alpha is leaning against a wall. Baekhyun whimpers softly when his tongue slides against a sharp fang, not hard enough to cut him but just enough to allude to the idea. Chanyeol growls into his mouth and Baekhyun pulls back to pant, feeling hot all of a sudden. The alpha’s huge hand is sliding from holding his thigh to holding him under his butt and fuck just one hand is enough to cover his whole ass.

“Hey, Chanyeol shouldn’t get to have all the fun” Sehun whines and walks over until he’s pressed against Baekhyun’s back. The human is effectively caged in between the two wolves and the feeling is pure bliss, as if they were made to fit each other like a perfectly solved puzzle. Sehun slides his long finger around Baekhyun’s chest until one was turning his chin towards the lean alpha. 

“I want a kiss too baby” Sehun whispers roughly. Baekhyun licks his lips and connects them, feeling Chanyeol groan appreciatively. Sehun is a more gentle kisser than the other, but he still doesn’t lack the ability to make Baekhyun breathless with the way he cups the human’s face. Baekhyun breaks away from the kiss to throw his head back against Sehuns shoulder and moan when Chanyeol shifts at his front and accidentally pushes against his crotch.

“I think it’s time to get you home, first the pack formalities but then I think we have a date in the bedroom. how does that sound baby?” Chanyeol speaks into his ear. Baekhyun’s too turned on to be embarrassed by how quickly he nods. 

-

After the ten minute walk from the cafe, Baekhyun’s holding hands with Sehun as Chanyeol makes small talk with the security guard at the gates. The community within the big iron gates looked beautiful, with the houses having earthy elements to them such as ivy crawling up the brick walls, glass and stone walkways, and greenhouse ceilings, letting natural light flood the homes. As the gates are opened and the trio walk through, Baekhyun feels like he‘s in a whole new world even though this community was still in located in the city. He looks around in awe, the two wolves next to him smiling at his curiosity. 

“I’ve never been to a pack community before, it’s like I’m walking through history right now” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol puffs up slightly with pride, it was his pack after all.

“This is the only pack community in this city that has stayed in its natural architecture since it was built. All the other communities have shifted to more modernized apartments to fit the city landscape. But I wanted us to embrace our ancestors’ hard work. There are a few augmented things of course, they didn’t have glass sunroofs to this extent in 1923. But for the most part it’s the same” Chanyeol says fondly. Sehun smiles, Chanyeol loved talking about his pack and Baekhyun looked amazed as he listened to the leader talk.

“It’s that old?! That’s incredible. This is such a pretty community too, the only time I’ve seen a pack community was on tv but it looked like a warehouse. This is so much cooler.” Baekhyun gushes. Sehun and Chanyeol laugh as the newcomer inside the gates gets a few curious glances from wolves living here. Visitors were rare, but human visitors were almost unheard of.

“Chanyeol we should show him the fountain after dinner when the sun goes down.” Sehun says. He tucks the hand not holding Baekhyun’s into the pocket on his slacks. Effortlessly elegant.

“Ah of course. There’s a giant fountain in the courtyard that lights up at night. After you meet everyone during dinner we’ll show you it before we go to our house.” Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s other hand, his warm palm making the shortest smile.

“I would love to see it!” Baekhyun says as they approach a large building. It was made of various types of brick and clay, and had lots of plants growing up the walls and around the brightly lit lanterns framing the doors and windows. Sehun holds open a heavy dark oak door. 

“This is the communal eating hall. We use this for celebrations, meetings, or other events. Otherwise we usually eat in our own homes. But everyone will be eating here tonight since we have a very special guest” Sehun says with a teasing lilt as Chanyeol guides Baekhyun inside with a hand on his back. The inside was made completely of wood, enormous pillars of polished cedar supporting the roof. There were seemingly hundreds of tables made from a similar wood as the pillars but one table was taller and bigger than the rest. 

“This is where we’ll eat, it allows me to see the whole room. It’s also the closest to the kitchen window where we get food but Sehun insists that’s not why he likes this spot so much” Chanyeol says. Sehun rolls his eyes jokingly and Baekhyun laughs. 

“What can I say? The food here is delicious” the lean alpha shrugs. He goes down a hall and into a back room briefly before coming back with another chair. He sets it down in between the two chairs already at the table.

“Here Baekhyun, sit on this one. You’re the star of the show tonight” Baekhyun laughs giddily and climbs into the chair. He blushes when the two start cooing at the fact that his feet don’t reach the floor. Chanyeol and Sehun sit down on either side of him.

There are already a few wolves inside but the dinner didn’t start for another fifteen minutes so it was pretty vacated. The three were quietly talking amongst themselves when a young man walks up to their table with a big smile on his face. 

“Chanyeol! Sehun! Is this the human you were going to introduce the pack to tonight?” The man has bright red hair, Baekhyun looks at it with fascination. 

“Yes, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, this is Suho. He’s kind of like the second in command around here” Chanyeol introduces. Suho extends a hand and Baekhyun takes it gratefully, this guy seems pretty laid back at least. 

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you Suho!” Baekhyun says. The wolf smiles sweetly. 

“It’s nice to meet you as well. We’ve heard lots of great things about you” Suho says with a sly smirk. Baekhyun looks at the two beside him suspiciously, Sehun was blushing and Chanyeol was visibly flustered. 

“Um ok that’s enough for now. Everyone will get a chance later to talk to him” Sehun says nervously. Baekhyun giggles, imagining all the things they could’ve said. 

The night progresses with delicious food, welcoming wolves, and lots of laughter. Baekhyun doesn’t remember the last time he felt so surrounded by people other than Kai. Dinner end with a toast in Baekhyun’s name and then Chanyeol is taking him by the hand out of the hall. Baekhyun’s smile hasn’t left his face once the entire night and Sehun points it out fondly.

“I’m just happy! I never realized how fun it would be to be around so many people at once” He swings their connected hands as they walk towards the courtyard.

“Well, I work very hard to keep this pack healthy and peaceful. I’m glad you feel that way” Chanyeol says. He notices Baekhyun’s slight shiver and wraps an arm around his shoulder, the human burrowing into his warmth.

“I love it, I definitely have to revisit this place” Baekhyun replies just as they reach the fountain. He looks up in wonder at the statue of a man holding a small tree in his palm, water flowing out of the marble leaves down into the pool beneath it. Dim lights illuminate all around the fountain.

“My grandfather,” Chanyeol says while looking at the statue with admiration, “he founded this pack in 1923. The tree in his hand represented the pack’s connection to nature. The community used to be right in the center of a geographical quadripoint. There was a forest on the first side, a desert on the second, a field on the third, and a marsh on the fourth. They used these resources to create this community. But as you know, over time this city was developed around the community, destroying all the natural landscape in the process. That’s why I was so adamant that our community stays untouched and unchanged, no matter what the city does. Hence why you’ll see cactus here native to desert habitats, trees native to ancient forrests, plants native to marshes, and flowers native to the fields that used to span this area. All in one little community.” Chanyeol tightens his arm around Baekhyun, obviously very passionate in talking about his pack. Sehun smiles softly, he loves listening to his mate. 

“Hearing all that makes me have so much respect for you as a leader Chanyeol. I admire you a lot, both of you actually. You’ve been able to do what a lot of people can’t, and you’re willing to add me into that equation. I’m so grateful, really.” Baekhyun says and shivers as a cold gust of wind sweeps around them. 

“Let’s get you inside” Sehun says quietly. They start the walk towards their home in a peaceful silence. Finally they reach a one-story house made of beautiful stonework. The front porch is made of dark wood and framed by grape vines crawling along the overhang. When they head inside, Baekhyun takes in the contrast of of stone and wood. The whole house was very open, several rooms having sunroofs. Plants lined every surface that wasn’t used regularly: tops of cupboards, window sills, tables.

“Wow this is such a nice house, way better than my shitty flat” Baekhyun comments, grazing a stone-tiled counter in the kitchen. 

“The plants are a lot of work but they purify the air. At least that’s what Chanyeol says. I think he just has too big of an emotional connection to them to get rid of them” Sehun jokes. Chanyeol pretends to look offended as Baekhyun laughs. 

“They’re my babies!” He whines. Sehun rests a hand on Baekhyun’s back and guides him down the hall to a dark wooden door.

“And this is the room you’ll be spending most of tonight in” Sehun says with a wink as he pushes open the door for the other two. Baekhyun walks in and looks at how stunning the room is. A huge fluffy bed sits against the middle of the back wall. The ceiling was made of thin wooden beams going from wall to wall with ivy and various other hanging plants clinging on. The wall to the right of the bed was a huge sliding glass door that led to a beautiful veranda with surprise, more plants! The whole room was so inviting. 

“I would not mind getting railed in here” Baekhyun says without realizing, immediately slapping a hand over his mouth as the other two start cracking up. Chanyeol wipes tears from his face and straightens up with a smile. 

“We should get a start on that shouldn’t we?” The leader says coyly. He begins forcing Baekhyun to walk backwards until he’s collapsing onto the bouncy mattress, lying prone when Chanyeol climbs on the bed to hover over him. Sehun lays next to him and watches as Chanyeol wastes no time in kissing the small human. 

Baekhyun pushes up into the kiss hungrily, reveling in the feeling of Chanyeol returning the aggressiveness. The shorter whimpers and grabs the hair on the back of Chanyeol’s head. He could sense the alpha’s dominance growing the longer they kiss. Chanyeol grinds his hips down suddenly, causing himself to growl as Baekhyun moans and arches beneath him. The human pulls back panting. 

“Again please Chanyeol, again” Baekhyun begs and rolls his hips up. It was good but didn’t compare in the slightest to when Chanyeol did it. Sure enough, Baekhyun’s moaning again as Chanyeol uses all the power in his thighs to grind down. Beside them, Sehun is palming himself through his pants. He exhaled shakily. 

“You guys look so fucking hot together.” Sehun groans. Baekhyun turns his head and kisses him, almost instantly opening his mouth for Sehun’s tongue. Chanyeol unbuttons the human’s jeans as the two make out. He pulls them off to discover Baekhyun is fully hand and leaking through his underwear. 

“Baek, baby. How are you so hard already? We’ve barely even done anything.” Chanyeol asks gently. He places his hand over Baekhyun’s bulge and the human grunts. 

“I don’t know, I usually take longer but something about you two is making me get all riled up” Baekhyun pants. His eyes almost roll out of his head when Chanyeol pulls off his underwear and properly strokes his dick. His hand envelopes the whole thing practically and Baekhyun fucks up into the heat of his palm. The head catches on the pad of one of Chanyeol’s fingers, causing the boy to shudder. 

“Even if you’re a human, you’re still prone to pheromones. You’re just not as aware of it as wolves are. So you’re probably reacting to two alphas’ pheromones.” Sehun explains. His voice is rough from his arousal and it’s the hottest thing Baekhyun has ever heard. 

“Just want to be fucked, please I don’t care who” Baekhyun whines desperately. Chanyeol laughs, knowing Baekhyun very much would care if he tried to stick his alpha prime dick inside the human. Sehun takes this opportunity to strip Baekhyun’s sweater off. 

“This isn’t fair! I’m the only naked one!” Baekhyun whines as the wolves stare at him with nothing but lust and hunger. He squirms under the predatory gazes, but he can’t deny that this is turning him on even more. 

“Mm he’s right. Come here Sehun-ah, let’s show him how alphas do it” Chanyeol says. Baekhyun whimpers as the two wolves aggressively kiss each other right over where he’s laying between them. He can see the familiarity in the way Sehun tilts his head and Chanyeol holds him.

Sehun pulls back from the kiss and grabs the t-shirt that Chanyeol was wearing and yanks it over his head. The human feels his dick twitch at the sight of muscles everywhere on this man. No wonder he was able to pick up Baekhyun like he was nothing. Unfortunately, Chanyeol notices the reaction. 

“Take it all in baby, this is an alpha prime beneath the formalities and pleasantry. This is what you get to come home to every night after I spend hours talking about community finances. This is the fun side” Chanyeol grins as Baekhyun shudders and weakly spurts precum over his stomach.

“Come here alpha prime” Sehun says indulgently, “let me get your pants off” And if Baekhyun thought he was big with his clothes, Chanyeol was massive without them. All his muscles were on display, and Baekhyun won’t pretend that fantasies of riding Chanyeol’s thigh didn’t enter his head. 

But Baekhyun outright moans when the underwear comes off, exposing the biggest cock he’s ever seen. Now he knows why they were laughing at him earlier, he would break around that thing.

“Does that turn you on Baek? Seeing an alpha prime naked just for us?” Sehun teases. Baekhyun whimpers and nods, his own dick constantly leaking. 

“Sehun, want to see you too” He whines. He tries to reach down and stroke himself to take the edge off but Chanyeol grabs his hand and lays next to him.

“Not yet baby. You’re gonna be cumming a lot tonight, save your energy” The leader whispers into Baekhyun’s ear. The human groans and looks towards Sehun’s direction. Bad idea. Sehun was sitting there in all his naked glory, lean muscles and flexed cock all on display. Even if it wasn’t as big as Chanyeol’s, it was still the dick of a non-human. Safe to say Baekhyun felt microscopic underneath these two.

Sehun traces a long finger from Baekhyun’s lip all the way down his chest.

“Such a tiny little thing. Don’t you feel embarrassed? You’re in bed with two alphas and you have a body like that. You’re like our little prey. We are predators you know. You’re gonna get destroyed tonight.” Sehun whispers hotly.

“W-want it so bad. I wanna drown in your bodies” Baekhyun gasps out.

“Shhh, we’ve got you baby. Sehun grab the lube please” Chanyeol strokes a hand up and down Baekhyun’s stomach, fingers getting sticky from all the precum. 

A few minutes later Chanyeol is kneeling in front of Baekhyun’s spread legs, tiny little hole clenching at the feeling of having a prime predator over him. Sehun turns his chin to kiss and distract him as Chanyeol begins to push a thick, lube covered finger inside. Baekhyun pants into Sehun mouth. It was so uncomfortable but he knows he has to get used of it. Chanyeol works in a second one when he’s about to and Baekhyun seizes up at how deep they go. Sehun runs a comforting hand through his hair as Chanyeol begins to thrust his fingers slowly. After some time Baekhyun gets used of it and the pleasure starts to outweigh the uncomfortableness.

“Look at him, starting to push his hips into your fingers. Are you that desperate? Huh? You just want more more more.” Sehun humiliates him but he can’t stop, tipping his pelvis upwards until Chanyeol’s fingers brush his prostate. Baekhyun throws his head back and and almost screams as Chanyeol takes the opportunity to relentlessly push against the spot. Baekhyun moans in despair at the sudden onslaught. He’s arching and squirming, whether it’s to get away or to move towards, he doesn’t know.

“Need...to cum...need it so bad” Baekhyun manages to grit out. This effectively stops Chanyeol’s fingers. The human starts to cry as the leader pushes a third finger in but actively avoids his prostate. Sehun kisses him again. Baekhyun pushes into his lips, calming down slightly.

“One more baby, then Sehun is gonna make you feel amazing” Chanyeol says. He works in the tip of a fourth finger before smoothly thrusting them all in. Baekhyun whines into Sehuns mouth at the feeling. The fingers are long, reaching farther than his own ever could. A few wiggles of the fingers has Baekhyun jerking his hips at the strange feeling inside of him.

“Please Sehun, I’m ready. Give it to me” Baekhyun sobs desperately. 

“Quiet baby, it’s ok. I’m gonna show you what euphoria feels like” Sehun says as he switches places with Chanyeol.

“Brace yourself Baek” the leader whispers, watching Sehun line up his cock. Baekhyun nods but his eyes still widen in shock when Sehun starts slowly pushing in. He was girthy and long. The poor human could only lay there in silence as the alpha bottoms out. Baekhyun is trembling around the cock, forcing Sehun to use every ounce of self control not to thrust. Baekhyun clenches suddenly and Sehun growls viciously. Not at Baekhyun, it was just an instinctual response to being buried inside prey.

“M-move” Baekhyun whispers. Sehun pulls out until just the tip of his cock remains inside, and then pushes forward smoothly. Baekhyun gasps at the feeling, still reveling in it when Sehun pulls back again, this time slightly faster. This time when he thrusts back in, it’s fast and sharp. Baekhyun screams and cums just like that, his sensitive body thrashing and convulsing. His dick twitches wildly when Sehun fucks him through his orgasm. It’s overwhelming in the best way. 

“I- ahh please I can’t!” The human moans. Sehun continues to thrust harshly and nails Baekhyun’s prostate on one push in. He doesn’t know how it’s possible but it forces another orgasm out of him. He cries as he cums again, some of it landing on Chanyeol when he arches at an angle. Sehun shudders at the constant tightening and pulsing around his cock. He’s starting to approach his own orgasm as he watches the human beneath him writhe in oversensitivity. He makes eye contact with Chanyeol and moans at his smirk.

“This is everything you’ve fantasized about isn’t it Sehun? Here he is, your little breeding bitch cumming and milking your cock for you.” Chanyeol growls out. Baekhyun’s whole body jerks at the the term he was called. But he plays along.

“L-look at me. Covered in my cum b-because ngh of you. Oh fuck! Gonna milk your cock ahhh until you’re drained dry-JESUS FUCK” Baekhyun screams at the end when Sehun starts to really pound him into the bed. The alpha’s eyes are half lidded as he nears his orgasm, the dirty talk certainly helping the cause. Baekhyun is being moved up and down the bed with the power of Sehuns thrusts, moaning uncontrollably.

“Look at him Sehun. Look your bitch in the eye and cum for him. Show him how a real alpha breeds” Chanyeol says viciously. Sehun does exactly that. He stares into Baekhyun’s hazy eyes as his thrusts become quick and shallow. A few more pushes and Sehun is cumming, stilling his hips as loads of cum are being pumped into Baekhyun’s warm body. The human moans and squirms as he’s filled up endlessly. He nearly orgasms again when he sees his stomach bulge slightly at the sheer amount of cum.

“Oh my god oh my god fuck” Baekhyun bites out. They’re both panting by the time Sehun is done. 

“I haven’t cum inside of anyone in years, I forgot how it felt” Sehun says breathlessly. He slowly pulls out, all three of them making pleased noises. Baekhyun because he could feel the shaft gaping his hole as it pulls out, Sehun because he’s able to see his marked territory inside Baekhyun, and Chanyeol because the humans sloppy hole combined with his bulging stomach fuels the fantasy of Baekhyun being their breeding bitch. Except this is so much better, they can do this without the risk of real pregnancy. 

“Are you too tired or can you help me cum too?” Chanyeol whispers softly. The human is spent honestly. But his want to help Chanyeol outweighs his want to sleep. He sits up onto his knees but has to pause for a second to moan when a thick glob of cums slides out of him from the upright angle. 

“Oh baby, you look ruined. You look beautiful.” Chanyeol whispers as Baekhyun finally crawls towards him. The shorter hums as an idea comes to mind. He sits on top of Chanyeol but facing away from him. 

“Baekhyun? Not that I’m complaining when I get a good look at your ass, but what are you doing?” Chanyeol asks curiously. Baekhyun smirks and drops onto his hands on either side of the alpha’s hips. This places him eye level with Chanyeol’s cock. He raises his own hips from off of the alpha’s stomach, a web of cum stringing between his hole and Chanyeol’s body.

“Eat me out alpha” Baekhyun teases, shaking his butt in front of Chanyeol’s face. He doesn’t give the wolf any time to process before he’s popping the head of the flushed cock in front of him into his mouth. His lips are stretched wide around the tip as he suckles, pulling groans from Chanyeol’s throat. He’s still suckling when large hands grab his hips and reposition him so that Chanyeol can lick over his hole. Baekhyun hums around the cock in his mouth and Chanyeol growls at the feeling.

“Jesus, if I weren’t so tired I feel like I could get hard again just from watching this” Sehun says appreciatively. Chanyeol pushes his tongue inside and licks at the cum covering Baekhyun’s hole. The human whines and sucks harder until Chanyeol is thrusting his hips gently. Baekhyun looks up and winks at Sehun but his smug look falls into one of pure bliss when Chanyeol continues to lick at his hole. It’s not enough for him to cum again since he was worn out already but it’s enjoyable nonetheless. And it seems to spur Chanyeol on more. 

“I love this, licking my mate’s cum out of our little breeding bitch” Chanyeol growls against Baekhyun’s hole. The boy whimpers and lifts a hand off the bed to stroke up and down the giant shaft. The dual stimulation has Chanyeol throwing his head back. 

“Close baby, I’m so close” He groans out. Baekhyun pushes his head down as far as he can without gagging and speeds up his stoking motion. Chanyeol moans loudly and spanks Baekhyun’s ass, making him moan around the cock in his mouth. The vibrations push Chanyeol over the edge, and just as Baekhyun feels the dick begin to twitch, he pulls off and licks from the bottom to the top of the alpha’s dick. Cum shoots out and Baekhyun tilts his head back and lets the cum fall onto his cheeks and in his mouth. 

“Holy shit that’s hot” Sehun whispers. Chanyeol pants and his chest heaves as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“B-Baek, turn around. Let me see you” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun turns around and lays on his back in between the two alphas. They both groan in appreciation when they see their cum all over his body, their instincts feeling satisfied in marking their “mate”. 

“We’re so lucky to have you Baekhyun” Sehun whispers before leaving to grab washcloths to wipe themselves clean. Chanyeol turns his head and kisses the other softly. Baekhyun’s voice is rough from the screaming but he speaks anyways. 

“I’m lucky too” he whispers against Chanyeol’s mouth as he feels Sehun sit down beside him and wipe sweat from his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for taking such a long time to post :( I’m trying to be more active. follow me on Twitter! @bootybottombaek 🍓


End file.
